Omnia
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: São pequenas vinhetas de vários casais. Aqui, vocês vão encontrar de tudo. Se tiverem algum preconceito, passem reto! Contém yaoi!
1. Palavras

_Como o próprio título diz – omnia é tudo, em latim – vai ter de tudo nessa fic. Preparem-se pra yaoi – romance entre homens- etc, etc._

_Naruto não me pertence._

_**Palavras**_

Livro de romance piegas:Mocinho: "Eu te amo desesperadamente, meu doce anjo adorado... E vou te amar pra sempre, porque contigo está minha vida!"  
Mocinha: "Oh!"

Hidan (na frente do espelho, com o romance piegas na cama) - Eu te amo pra caralho... Não, peraí, não era assim. Eu vou te amar pra sempre, porra. Que bosta, não era isso.

Caralho, o Kakuzu tinha razão. Eu não tenho mesmo jeito com as palavras. Fudeu.

Sai do quarto. Na sala, está Deidara, procurando alguma coisa no dicionário.

Dei- E... Em... Ex... Exa... P, q, r, s, t, u...

Hidan sorriu. Deidara, o loiro gostoso pra caralho, também não tinha jeito com as palavras.

_-x-x-x-_

_Curtinho, não? _

_Deixem reviews! E não favoritem sem deixar, por favor! Senão, vão ouvir. Ah, se vão._


	2. Dolce

_**Dolce**_

-Deu?

-Hn, desculpa, essa cuca está deliciosa.

Neji riu:  
-Não precisas pedir desculpa, Chouji-kun. Fico feliz que estejas gostando.

O Akimichi mal pôde fitar o rosto branco, que surrupiava mais um pedaço do pão doce.  
O último.

-É meu!

Neji não entendeu de imediato, e entendeu menos ainda quando o pesado colega pulou sobre ele, e a boca furiosa do Chouji colou-se à suja de cuca do outro. Mas as línguas se tocaram, e ficaram ali, brigando por algo que já se fora.

O Hyuuga gemeu de leve, contornando os ombros largos do outro garoto. Mais perto, língua na língua.

-O último pedaço! - exclamou o Akimichi, assim que percebeu que o pão já era.

-Que beijo doce...

Beijo?! Era só uma cuca!


	3. Gripe

_Tanto o meu pc como o meu celular fazem questão de voltar, sozinhos, para primeiro de janeiro de 2002, à meia-noite e poco. Isso me assusta deveras_._ Bom, Naruto não me pertence. Não fui eu quem matou o Deidara._

_**Gripe **_

-Finalmente, Akamaru! Achamos a Hinata!

(...)

-Se tenho certeza? Olha os cabelos! O poder do Byakugan! A pele tão branca... Eu posso tar resfriado, não conseguindo sentir o perfume dela, mas, cego eu não tou! Com certeza, é ela!

(...)

-Caraca, eu nunca tinha reparado, mas ela é ainda mais bonita de costas. Na verdade, ela é linda! Akamaru, tá me subindo um calor aqui... Uau, que garota! Cara, será que eu me apaixonei?

(...)

-Não é assim de repente, pô! A gente treina junto há um tempão!

(...)

-Claro que é a Hinata! Quem mais seria?!

(...)

-Ah, não enche. Eu vou me declarar, agora!

Kiba catou um ramo de flores e, de olhos fechados, pulou na garota, beijou-lhe a boca lenta e apaixonadamente, vasculhando o lugar quente e úmido, sendo correspondido avidamente e disse:

-Eu te amo, sabia?

Recebeu um novo beijo quente, a língua dela era tão doce, a pele tão macia, tão quente...

-Devias ter me contado antes.

Que voz gostosa...

Peraí, essa voz não é a da Hinata!

Abriu os olhos:

-Neji?!

-Ué, pensou que fosse quem?

E um novo beijo. E outro. De novo.

(...)

-Quem? Me diz, quem pensaste que era? - indagou o Hyuuga, com o rosto em brasas e a boca rubra dos beijos famintos.

-Ninguém... Eu te amo. Agora, abre mais as pernas, vai.

-Uhnnn...

--x-x-x-x-

_Deixem reviews, antes que o bicho-papão ataque suas cabeças pervertidas!_


	4. Redde mihi brachium meum!

_Deuses e demônios! Cheguei ao capítulo quatro... E só teve yaoi até agora... A verdade é que isso continua, mesmo sem muitos reviews... Aliás, é emputecedor alguém (algum filho da mãe, na verdade) adicionar tua fic como favorito e nem se dignar a deixar algunzinho. E pior, bloquear as mensagens privadas. Nem pra xingar não dá._

_O fato é que pus novamente um título em latim, só pra não perder o costume. Eu ia pôr em inglês. Juro. Mas nada sai como eu espero. Nunca. Principalmente quando sou eu que faço._

_Além disso tudo, Naruto não me pertence. Eu só tomei pra mim a missão de perverter seus espectadores._

_**Redde mihi brachium meum!**_

-Devolve meu braço, _un_! - Gritava Deidara, sacudindo o _jounin _de cabelos prateados pela gola da camisa. - Roubaste meu braço, _un_!

-Braço? - indagou o ninja colador, ops, copiador.

-Aquela p.... Daquele golpe que usaste me levou o braço, _un_! Devolve, _un_!

-Não posso, ora.

-Eu quero meu braço! _un!_

-Pra quê? - indagou o Hatake, sem se alterar.

-Pra quê, _un_? Como, pra quê?! _un_!

-Já sei pra quê! - exclamou o _jounin_, deslizando as mãos pelo peito do Akatsuki, até abrir-lhe a braguilha e enfiar a mão ali dentro, encontrando o pênis e masturbando devagar.

Deidara, sem os braços, indefeso, só gemia, gemia, seu corpo tremia, tremia. Teve de aceitar o beijo que lhe foi dado. E correspondeu com avidez, tremendo, amando.

Kakashi sorriu. Raras vezes vira tão lindo anjo.

-x-x-x-

_KakaDei é bizarro, mas é o máximo!_

_Iruka – Legal. E a tradução?_

_Eli – Precisa? Achei que tivesse óbvio. _

_Iruka – Traduz o título!_

_Eli – tá, tá. Redde mihi brachium meum, certo? Devolve pra mim meu braço, literalmente._

_Miaudito – Putz, que falta de criatividade._

_Eli – eu ia pôr "Arm", que é braço em inglês. Ou não?_

_Miaudito – sei lá._

Não se esqueçam dos reviews. Por favor.


	5. Bellum Dulce

_Bom, pessoalzinho, depois de um tempo sem PC – tinha dado um troço no meu Windows – retorno agradecendo a todos os reviews e publicando um novo capítulo. O quinto! Caramba, sou foda! Com o título em latim de novo. Putz, em inglês ou português não ia ter a menor graça._

_**Bellum dulce**_

-Hnnn, Naruto... Larga o controle remoto, vai...  
-Pedindo bonitinho assim eu não aguento...

O Uzumaki solta o aparelho, puxando o amante para o seu colo, e lhe dando um beijo faminto. Sasuke lhe contorna o pescoço com os braços, e a cintura com as pernas, sem parar a carícia.

Na TV, as notícias da guerra pelo tráfico no Rio. No sofá, uma guerra de línguas e mãos contra as roupas irritantes que os impediam de conhecer-se.

A guerra caseira teve vitória rápida, o Uchiha arfava e gemia.

-Vem, Naruto... Me faz seu...

Tive de sair da sala.

--x-x-x-

_Iruka – Fala, fala de NaruSasu, e oi: taí!_

_Eli – Correção: eu odeio SasuNaru. Que, lógico, não tem lógica. Um emo seme? Onde é que já se viu?!_

_Miaudito – Bah, bela diferença. É tudo viado igual._

_Eli – Quer morrer, coisa ignorante e peluda?_

_Miaudito - -.-_

_Iruka – Aliás, esquecesse de traduzir o título._

_Eli – Bellum, i. Substantivo neutro. Guerra. Feliz agora? ¬¬_

_Iruka – Beeeem melhor._

_Acho bom deixarem reviews, senão não tem próximo capítulo!_


	6. Obumbro

_Naruto não me pertence, deputados de m. que querem criminalizar as fics. Kishimoto inventou ele, e tá rico por isso._

_Yaoi, ainda mais lemon, é coisa pra gente grande._

_**Obumbro**_

-Unn, Shikamaru, alguém pode nos ver...

Shika enfia a mão nas calças do Neji, masturbando-o devagar:

-Vão ver nada, eles não tiram os olhos da tevê. Relaxa, amor.

Beijam-se.

Um grito de gol.

-Mais rápido, Shikamarunnn...

Shika ri malvado e beija o amante.

-Vai ter que pedir...

Neji tem os olhos brancos escurecidos de luxúria:

-Eu imploro... Vem - lambendo o pescoço dele.

-Assim eu não resisto.... - Lambendo o pescoço do Hyuuga, aumentando a velocidade da mão.

Os olhos brancos tremiam de êxtase, e o dominante aproveitava da distração dos demais para amar.

Amar, amar, talvez deleitar, até cansar...

-x-x-x-

_Se não deixarem reviews, eu mato._

_Pra _Kuchiki Rin: _é óbvio que se pode odiar SasuNaru. Eu odeio. O emo é uke. No anime, quem age é o Naruto. O Sasuke só reage. O seme é o agente._

_Depois, eu sou uma revolucionária. Revolucionários querem mudar as coisas. SasuNaru é mais comum que Big Mac. Logo, eu odeio coisas comuns. Não fez sentido? Não tem problema._

_Aliás, esse casal rola tanto que as fics mais criativas são com eles – as de SasuNaru são todas iguais._

_Eu vou continuar, mas – acho – o emo e o Naru não vão mais se encontrar aqui. Continua lendo! Os casais mais estranhos são os mais divertidos!_

_Os outros reviews foram respondidos por e-mail._

_Obumbro significa "escondo", em latim._


	7. Igual a você

_E um novo capítulo. Presente de natal pra todo mundo! ( E sem latim dessa vez! Vai chover! xD)_

_Yaoi lemon com um casal revolucionário (ou nem tanto): se tiverem algum preconceito, vão pescar linguado numa lata de ervilha!_

_**Igual a você**_

Aquela coisinha era quase tão frágil e pequena quanto Itachi-san. Respirava com dificuldade, o peito branco subindo e descendo. Igualzinho ao Itachi-san.

Era tão quente de se alisar e acarinhar, a pele tenra e macia. Como Itachi-san.

Os olhos vermelhos, os mesmos rubros olhos que mataram Itachi-san.

A doce frieza da voz, tão parecida com a voz que conquistou o coração de Kisame, a voz de Itachi-san.

O mesmo Kisame que não conseguira matar Sasuke, apesar do que este fizera ao Itachi-san.

Mesmo que o caçula não se parecesse em nada com Itachi-san.

-Ainda vou ser como você, niisan - sussurrara o pequeno, num sonho com Itachi-san.

_-x-x-x-_

_Não se esqueçam do meu presente de natal: as reviews! Quero um monte! Plx? *.*_

_Aqui fica a dúvida: KisaIta ou KisaSasu? Acho que até Uchihacest rolava..._


	8. Happy Little Pig

_Primeiramente, eu gostaria de avisar que isso é yaoi. Portanto, vai ter homem tendo relacionamento amoroso com homem nessa fic. __**Isso é indicado para maiores de 18 anos.**__ Se você tem menos que isso de idade, eu não sou sua mãe pra regular o que você pode ler ou não e nem a Super Nanny pra te pôr pra chorar no cantinho da disciplina, mas tá avisado. Se não gosta, por favor, tem um xis vermelho no topo da página. Sinta-se à vontade pra clicar lá._

_Mas, se gosta, fique à vontade, leia e deixe review!_

_**Happy Little Pig**__****_

Jogo do Corínthians, que , pra variar, está perdendo. Hidan não está furioso. Está explodindo. Já xingou 99 por cento dos palavrões criados pela humanidade.

Tobi está cantando e dançando há horas uma música da Xuxa, sobre um "porquinho feliz".

-Desliga esse caralho de música do capeta, abóbora do inferno!

-Hidan-san tá bravo?

-Tô o caralho!

-Tobi acha que é porque o Corínthians tá perdendo.

-CALA ESSA BOCA MALDITA!

-Tobi vai fazer Hidan-san feliz!

E tasca um beijão caliente na boca do Hidan, mordendo-lhe de leve o lábio inferior. Assim que acaba, Tobi diz:

-Tá melhor, Hidan-san?

-Vai fuder, seu puto do caralho!

-Tá! Hidan manda, Tobi obedece!

E Hidan aprendeu, da maneira mais doída - e gostosa - possível, que, para dar ordens ao Tobi, precisa-se ser beeeem claro.

-x-x-x-

_P.s: O porquinho feliz é uma menção clara ao Palmeiras._

_Vocês poderiam colaborar comigo e deixar um reviewzinho. Muito obrigada._

_Finalmente um título em inglês! xD_


	9. MEU

_Eu tou aqui de novo pra publicar o primeiro chap. de 2010._

_Batendo na mesma tecla: yaoi só pra maiores, Naruto não me pertence. Deixem review._

_**MEU**_

Tá lá o Tobi, bem feliz, assistindo ao Castelo Ra-tim-bum.

Dr. Abobrinha (na tevê) - Eu não sou Abobrinha! Meu nome é Pompeu Pompílio Pomposo! E esse castelo ainda será meu! Muah.... Muahahaha!

E o Tobi curtindo ^-^

Então, o Hidan, puto da cara porque tá há uma semana na seca, berra, só pra encher o saco:

- Ô cabeça de abóbora, desliga essa porra de tevê do caralho!

E Tobi, ao ser chamado de abóbora, tem uma ideia genial:

- Tobi não é abobrinha! Tobi é Tobi! Deidara-sempai ainda vai ser de Tobi!  
Eeeeeeeê! (sai correndo) DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!!!!

E tudo isso só pra se parecer com seu vilão preferido.

-x-x-x-

_Ficou tosco? Eu fiquei me lembrando da minha infância. (Aliás, eu sou criança até hoje. Tobi sum. Bona puela sum. Tradução: Sou Tobi. Sou uma boa garota.)_

_Não esqueçam dos reviews. Façam uma pirralha feliz._


	10. Buracos

_Voltando ao assunto, yaoi é coisa pra gente grande, Naruto não me pertence, e eu vou jogar uma uruca em quem não deixar review!_

_**Buracos**_

A garrafa parou de girar.

-Tobi pergunta pro Gaara!

-Verdade ou conseqüência?

-Verdade – resmungou o monstrinho dos cabelos vermelhos.

-Ih, fudeu – comentou Kiba com o Hidan. Riram ambos.

-Lá vai: Gaara-chan tem buracos? - perguntou o senhor abóbora.

O rosto do Sabaku se torceu numa careta:

-Não. É claro que não.

-Mentira! - gritou Tobi. - Tem sim!

E pulou sobre o garoto, segurando-lhe os pulsos com uma mão e, com a outra, metendo-lhe o dedo dentro do ânus. Circundou devagar lá dentro, procurando um jeito de dar-lhe prazer.

Os demais, que esperavam uma tempestade de areia, só ouviram gemidos.

Realmente, Tobi não se enganara: Gaara tinha buracos, e eles serviam pra muitas coisas gostosas.

-x-x-x-

_Eu só queria aproveitar pra fazer uma propagandazinha: quem gostou dos casais que já rolaram na fic, no meu perfil encontra outras com esses mesmos casais:  
KakaDei: Visão da Morte_

TobiDei - Te extuli!

ShikaNeji - Como se vencesse

NaruSasu - Fogo

Ou com outros casais diferentes, como:

YamaIru - Crise de ciúmes

JiraiyaNeji - Dominus

KakaSasuTsunade - Folga de domingo

Bom, é isso. Não esqueçam das minhas reviews!


	11. Nollo Tobim

Pra quem quer criminalizar as fics: é melhor escrever que fumar maconha ou roubar o dinheiro do povo!

Pros direitos autorais: Naruto pertence ao Masashi Kishimoto.

Para menores: caiam fora, contém yaoi!

_**Nollo Tobim**_

-Que saco, un.

-O que foi, Deidara? – indagou Kisame, ao ver o colega resmungar ao seu lado.

-O Tobi, un. Ele não me deixa em paz, un.

O Hoshigaki parou brevemente para pensar e depois explicou:

-É que ele está afim de ti. Só quer te chamar a atenção.

-Tu achas, un?

-Acho.

-Isso é um saco, un. Como eu faço pra ele parar, un?

Uma nova reflexão, e a resposta:

-Deixa claro que não queres.

-Como, un?

Kisame segurou o queixo louro com dois dedos, erguendo de leve:

-Fica com outro.

-Quem, un?

-Eu.

E um longo beijo. Mas Tobi não estava vendo.

-x-x-x-

Uma KisaDei.

Comentem!

P.s: _Nollo Tobim_ = Não quero o Tobi, em latim.


	12. Nive

_Mais um capítulo._

_Yaoi._

_Naruto._

_Reviews._

_Preciso repetir?_

_**Nive**_

-Caramba, Shikamaru. Olha lá fora.

-Quifoi? – resmungou preguiçosamente.

-Eu nunca vi tanta neve.

-Daí?

-Daí que eu não vou poder ir pra casa.

-Ah, legal.

-Eu vou ter que ficar aqui.

-Ah, beleza. Sentaí e vê tevê.

-Mas só tão passando chuviscos.

-Ah, que problemático. Pega o controle e muda de canal, então.

-Ele tá contigo.

-Então vem pegar, ora.

-Eu não quero ver tevê.

-Então não veja.

...

...

...

-Tá frio, né?

-Ah, problemas. Tá, Chouji.

-A gente pode dormir abraçadinho pra se esquentar?

Shikamaru não teve preguiça de ficar vermelho.

-x-x-x-

_Isso, deixem reviews._

_Nive, como o povo já deve ter percebido, Nive é neve. Pela neve, na verdade. Eu não vou explicar o ablativo pra vocês._


	13. Amoris causa

_Pra variar, aqui tou eu postando outra fic pra esse povo ingrato que não comenta._

_Naruto não me pertence, ou o time do Sasuke seria enviado a outra dimensão, de preferência sob um ataque do mestre Fyoda._

_Contém yaoi KisaIta._

_**Amoris causa**_

Levou um susto ao sentir os braços finos em torno da sua cintura, o narizinho pequeno nas espáduas.

-Kisame...

A respiração quente, a voz doce.

-Por favor...

As mãozinhas frias apertavam e se enrolavam no tecido grosso da capa do homem-peixe.

-Só esta noite...

O leve tremor no corpinho pálido.

-Me deixa ser... Seu?

Deu a volta, erguendo devagar o queixo delicado.

-Itachi-san...

Um beijo.

Engraçado como Itachi era tão inocente, tão frágil e como escondia tão bem.

- Sempre foi esse o meu sonho...

Um novo beijo.

E o maior prazer de Kisame sempre seria realizar, com carinho e devoção, cada um dos minúsculos caprichos do jovem Uchiha. Isso porque ele o amava.

-x-x-x-

_Amoris causa: A causa do amor. Inspirado em mortis causa (causa da morte) e honoris causa (por causa da honra)._

_Eu tive essa ideia porque fui reler o Fushigi Yuugi e tinha uma cena assim entre a Miaka e o Tamahome._

_Bom, deixem reviews._


	14. Nex

_Oi, povo!_

_De novo com um casal original e revolucionário!_

_Amo vocês que deixam review!_

_Os que não deixam eu não gosto (unpf) u¬u_

_**Nex**_

Fez um carinho leve na têmpora direita dele, sentindo-o arrepiar-se.

Tão lindo.

E aquele sorriso tão doce no rosto, no peito. As mãos iam lambendo devagar a palma do amante.

-Eu te amo – declarou Yamato, beijando o queixo do garoto.

-Mesmo, un? – indagou o maroto louro.

-Mesmomesmo.

-Então me ajuda a fugir da Akatsuki, un.

Fugir?

O coração do Taichou deu um pulo.

-Quero ficar contigo pra sempre, un.

Enlaçaram-se num beijo faminto.

-Eu vou te tirar de lá. Vou, vou – repetia Yamato, enquanto amava o adolescente.

Deidara delirou de paixão, mas não pôde, depois, resistir às investidas escuras da Dama da Morte.

_-x-x-x-_

_Nex, necis : Morte violenta._

_Fofo, não?_


	15. Nobiscum

_Naruto não me pertence e eu não vou ganhar nada fazendo essa fic. Só alguns reviews, espero._

_Yaoi é pra gente grande._

_**Nobiscum**_

-Agora eu vou falar sério. Chega desse negócio de Kakashi-sempai pra cima e pra baixo.

-...

-Já encheu, mesmo.

-...

-Eu tou falando sério.

-...

-Ele praticamente te fode com os olhos cada vez que te vê.

-...

-Pô, Yamato! Fala alguma coisa!

-Cala a boca, - respondeu o ANBU – e enfia mais fundo, Jiraiya-sama!

-x-x-x-

Naruto – Dá-lhe, Ero-sennin!

Jiraiya – O Yamato? E por que não uma mulher bem gostosa e peituda?!

Eli – E fazer yaoi como?

Jiraiya – Sei lá. Dá-se um jeito.

Eli – Engraçadinho. ¬¬

Pessoal, um apelo: Deixem reviews!


	16. Lots of lies

_Naruto não me pertence._

_Yaoi é pra gente grande._

_Eu quero jogar truco._

_Se vocês não deixarem review, vou contar pro Papai Noel que são maus meninos!_

_**Lots of lies**_

Sério.

-Parem de discutir feito crianças.

Impassível.

-Hum.

Fechado.

-(silêncio).

Forte.

-O assassino do clã Uchiha!

Solitário.

-Deixe-me, Kisame.

Todos acham que você é tudo isso.

É, Itachi Uchiha. Você só tem um único defeito: mentiroso. Muito mentiroso.

-Pára, Hidan!

-Parar o quê?

-Es... Es... Isso...

-Mas eu não tou fazendo nada!

Só te beijando até deixar marca.

Dormimos juntos várias noites, mas eu sempre digo que não há nada mais que sexo entre nós.

Mas, toda vez que te ouço gemer, enlouquecido de desejo, eu me convenço de que não é você o único mentiroso.

Eu também posso mentir, afinal.

_**--x-x—x-x**_

_**Deixem review!**_


	17. Reputação

_Yaoi é só pra maiores._

_Naruto não me pertence._

_O bicho papão deveria comer quem não deixa review._

_Finalmente, vocês podem curtir um casal comum nessa suru... Digo, fic._

_**Reputação**_

-Chega,Sasori no Danna. Aqui não, un.

-Ué, por quê?

-Tenho minha reputação pra zelar, un.

-Reputação? De terrorista-assassino-louco? Graaaande coisa.

-De artista, ora essa! Un!

-Um artista que não zela por suas obras vai cuidar da sua reputação? Faça-me o favor!

-A arte é efêmera, un.

-Tua reputação podia ser também...

-Me larga,Sasori no Danna, un!

-Só espero que, de noite, tu não queiras manter tua reputação perante as paredes do quarto.

E só se viu um Deidara muuuito vermelho.


	18. Sufoco

_Naruto não me pertence, yaoi só pra maiores. E deixem review._

_**Sufoco**_

Teve de segurar a respiração. O tempo de ar estava acabando, ali, afundado no rio. Graças à água corrente, parecia cada vez mais sufocado.

Mas podia ver claramente, tão claro quanto o dia lá em cima, o corpo perfeito nu, as mãos brancas escorrendo, lavando.

Depois foi a vez dos cabelos. Uma a uma, as mechas foram soltas. Uma a uma, ele as esfregou nas mãos.

As pernas puras, as coxas deliciosas.

Kakashi desejou que sua língua fosse aquela mão virgem que lavava a o corpo idolatrado. Porque olhar só não bastava.

Mas não ousou tocá-lo. Uma distração do amado, e Hatake sumiu numa nuvem negra.

Itachi tirou o dedo da boca e gemeu, suspiroso.

-Quanto tempo terei de esperar para que venhas até mim, Kakashi?

-s-s-s-

Deixai que venham a mim os Reviews!


	19. Lanche

_Naruto não me pertence._

_Yaoi é só pra maiores._

_Eu quero reviews AGORA!_

_**Lanche**_

Bom, depois que a empregada que fazia tudo aqui no castelo da Akatsuki fugiu – e sem acertar as contas ou querer FGTS (imaginem a felicidade do Kakuzu) – e olha que ela era boa, nem reclamou do cheiro de sovaco do Kisame – e isso é uma façanha, mesmo para um ninja rank-S.

Mas eu ia falando que, depois que ela fugiu, ficamos sem comida decente e combinamos que, a cada dia, um Akatsuki faria a comida.

Imaginem as porcarias que tínhamos que engolir.

Agora, curtam o que aconteceu esses dias:

"Nenhum Akatsuki cozinha direito. Mas aquele dia tava muito pior.

-Mas o que é isso? Parece lavagem! – vociferou Kakuzu, furioso. – Quem foi o porco que fez isso?!

-Hidaaaaaan – gritou Tobi. – Kakuzu acha que Hidan cozinha que nem um porco!

E surgiu Hidan na porta, de avental sujo e cabelo vermelho de molho de tomate.

-Qual o problema com a porra da comida, caralho?

Kakuzu se atrapalhou todo. Acho que ficou excitado com a visão que teve: Hidan ao molho."

-x-x-x-

Reviews, aqui, aqui, aqui...


	20. O colega do otouto

_Yaoi lime dedicada à Gremista, que me fez entender o quanto o Naruto cresceu. _

_**O colega do otouto**_

Parecia inacreditável como aquele que, havia pouco tempo, nem despertara a atenção de Itachi e hoje ressonava ao seu lado, na mesma cama.

O coleguinha do otouto, outrora um moleque travesso, transformara-se em um homem sedutor e – diga-se de passagem - apaixonado.

-Naruto? O Sasuke não est..

E ele o fizera calar com um beijo:

-Eu voltei, Itachi. E hoje quero descontar cada minuto que passei longe de você.

Talvez doesse um pouco, mas o Uchiha não se importava. Aqueles braços morenos, fortes, protegiam e prendiam, para que o Itachi não escapasse. Mas este nem pensaria nisso, só queria sentir, dentro de si, Naruto Uzumaki.

O misterioso coleguinha do otouto.

-x-x—x

N/A: Eli – Eu sempre quis fazer uma NaruIta!

Miaudito – Só, pra ir na contramão, né?

Eli – É, pra ir na contramão. Aliás, é fofo demais! Ou não?

Miaudito – Tu que sabe.

Eli – Num é fofo, Kabof?

Kabof - ...

Eli – Viu, Miaudito? Kabof concorda!

Miau – Ele não disse nada!

Eli – Mas quem cala consente u.u

Miaudito - ¬¬

E o pobre (e mudo) Kabof sempre consente...

-x-x-

Bom, pessoal. Eu tenho um monte de fics pra publicar e gostaria de saber qual vocês querem ver primeiro:

NaruSasu, claro! Eu vou deixar review nela!

Um casal original e revolucionário! Que, aliás, vai ganhar review!

Só continua Omnia, sim?

Todas as anteriores.

Votem! A opção mais votada será acatada xD

Aceito sugestão de casal.


	21. Cupido

_De início: vocês já tão de saco cheio de saber que Naruto não me pertence, que yaoi é pra gente grande, etc, etc._

_O que vocês não sabem que este capítulo é dedicado à Fêeh, que me pediu o casal várias vezes._

_**Cupido**_

-Vem cá, Sasuke-kun – e, antes que ele pudesse reagir, a menina o puxou para longe, levando-o a correr.

"Droga, essas chatas que não me deixam em paz", pensou Sasuke enquanto era arrastado pela Ino. Que, aliás, parou de repente.

Ali, Shikamaru fazia uma cara entediada e surpresa.

-Pronto, Shika – disse a garota. – Trouxe o Sasuke-kun.

Abandonou a mão do menino do sharingan e foi saindo.

-Viu como eu faço tudo pelos amigos?

-Vi. "E para comprar um favor, também."

Silêncio. O Uchiha sem entender nada, Shika só o olhando, Ino já longe.

-Qualé, Shikamaru! Vai dizer que tem preguiça de beijá-lo?

O Nara não soube onde enfiar a cara, enquanto os olhos de Sasuke praticamente gritavam: "Me beija. AGORA!"

_**-S-S-S-S-S**_

_Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer a todo mundo que deixou review. Ainda não pude responder a todos, infelizmente. Mas a resposta vai chegar. Prometo._

_Não deixem de mandar, por favor! São eles que me fazem escrever!_

_Extra: _

_-Deidara-sempai 3_

_-¬¬" Que foi, Tobi, un?_

_-A arte de Tobi é um PUM!_

_-Credo, Tobi, seu fedorento! X_x un!_

_Agradecimentos à Gremista (Deidara do extra)._


	22. Baile de Máscaras

_Yaoi lemon (só para maiores) sobre o anime Naruto (que não me pertence) dedicado à Letícia Michalski (escrevi certo?)._

_Finalmente o KakaIru!_

_**Baile de Máscaras**_

-Kakashi-sensei.

-Uhn? – resmungou o Hatake, sem tirar o olho do livro que lia.

-Por que usas essa máscara?

O ninja copiador fingiu pensar, mas não chegou a olhar o interlocutor.

- Sei lá – concluiu por fim.

-Então pode tirar, por favor?

Dessa vez, Kakashi pareceu se surpreender. Levantou o rosto e fitou os olhos do Iruka:

-Pra quê?

-Ora, pra quê! Pra eu te ver o rosto!

-Tudo bem – respondeu o Hatake, com um sorriso malicioso que o chuunin não pôde ver sob a máscara. – Mas tu tiras as calças.

Uma vermelhidão incrível se apossou das faces do Umino, cujo coração pulou de insegurança, isso era troca que se fizesse?

-Pra quê? – balbuciou surpreso.

-Ora, pra quê! Pra eu te ver a bunda!

_-x-x-x-_

_Gente, eu só não gostei do final. U¬u_

_Mas deixem reviews!_

_O que achou, Letícia?_


	23. Te Uolo Habere

_Se curva:_

_Povo, eu queria pedir mil perdões. Principalmente à Grazi-chan, que me pediu o casal. Eu demorei pra caramba, o título ficou ruim, a fic ficou ruim... Bah, eu me odeio._

_Mas eu tenho desculpa: semana passada tinha aniversário, e o latim tá me absorvendo por completo._

_**Te uolo habere**_

Mãos. Bocas. Um gemer inconstante. Mordidas. Itachi...

Mais beijos famintos. Arranhões. Arfares incessantes. Te desejo...

Suor. Calor. Uma língua desejosa enovelando o dedo preocupado. Me... Faz... Teu..

Um grito. O corpo dentro, bem dentro, tão juntos como de si mesmos.

E os movimentos ritmados, fortes, descuidados, violentos. E mais beijos. Boca na boca, língua com língua.

Então os dois juntos, confundido. Úmidos de prazer, trêmulos de excitação. Gozo.

Medo:

-Isso não é pecado, Itachi?

Não te posso perder. Nem aos braços longos, os olhos sem cor, os beijos fogosos.

-Se quiseres ter prazer, esquece os pecados.

Quase completou: meu Neji.

_-x-x-x-_

_A tradução do título pode ser "Quero te ter" ou "Quero que tenhas"._

_Eu sei que não mereço reviews, mas vou pedir mesmo assim._


	24. Fly Angel of Bloody Revenge

Fic dedicada a todo mundo que gosta do Deidara, a todos que adoram o Itachi e mais ainda pra quem ama eles como casal! (P.s: isso, Gremista, pra tu!)

Yaoi não recomendado para menores.

Naruto não me pertence. (Agora cala a boca e continua amarrado!)

Fly Angel of Bloody Revenge

Deidara esfregou as mãos. Era hora da vingança. Olhou no relógio. Quase meia noite, hora em que Itachi costumava abrir aquela porta ali, beijar a boca do louro, mordê-lo, chupá-lo e tomá-lo sem piedade e sem palavras. Selvagem e dominador. Um maldito Uchiha.

Mas, dessa vez, ia ser diferente. O mais jovem preparara a armadilha perfeita.

Itachi iria entrar, mas nem chegaria ao beijo. Seria amarrado, dominado e fodido antes.

Agora, era só esperar.

Não muito depois, a porta se abriu. Cordas se enrolaram no corpo claro. Um sorriso cínico:

-Por que está amarrado, Deidara?

-s-s-s-

Pessoaal, reviews?!

Amo vocês!


	25. Só Hoje

Só hoje

-Aê, cachorro!

Kiba praticamente rosnou:

-Cachorro uma ova, sua anta!

Naruto só riu:

-Seu burro!

O Inuzuka estava ficando bravo:

-Cala a boca, sua besta!

-Feio!

-Tonto!

E os xingamentos iam se cobrindo, Kiba ficando inacreditavelmente vermelho (de raiva), quase pronto pra cair de unhas e dentes no colega e Naruto rindo, como se o Inuzuka furioso fosse a coisa mais cômica do mundo.

O cachorro já estava de saco cheio. Pô, desde de manhãzinha! Esse *$#!& não parava de xingá-lo! E olha que já era noite alta.

Depois de palavrões impublicáveis, Kiba berrou a plenos pulmões:

-EU TE ODEIO!

O Kyuubi completou:

-Eu também! – e depois, chegando bem perto do ouvido do amigo, soprou: - Primeiro de Abril.

Kiba não conseguiu reagir. Naruto era mesmo um delicioso mentiroso.


	26. Quer?

_Naruto não me pertence. Caso contrário, como diz minha sobrinha Fêeh, a história seria uma suruba._

_**Quer?**_

Tá lá o Tobi cantando "Balão Mágico" e dançando, bem feliz. Aí o Sai, que não tinha nada melhor pra fazer, exceto encher o saco dos outros, vê o supremo retrato da felicidade e vai falar com ele.

-Tobi.

-"Sou feli- iz, por isso estou aqui..."

- Ô Tobi.

-"Também quero viajar nesse bala-ão..." Ã? Que foooi?

-Tobi, o teu pinto é pequeno?

Aí o Akatsuki para. Pensa. E não responde. O Sai insiste:

-O teu pinto é pequeno?

Então o Tobi finalmente responde:

-É sim.

O ANBU se surpreende. E Tobi continua:

-Sai quer chupar pra ficar grande?

_-x-x-x-_

_Depois de séculos, outra vinheta. Curta demais. Enchi lingüiça e cheguei aos cem. Milagre._

_Não se esqueçam de mandar review. E nem se esqueçam que eu não escrevo isso pra enfeitar ou por obrigação. Eu quero reviews._


	27. Aequalem

_Naruto não me pertence, e você teria que ser suficientemente pervertido para imaginar como ele seria se pertencesse._

_Apesar do latim, isso aqui é exclusivo para quem pode dirigir e beber (não ao mesmo tempo. Pode derrubar a cachaça. Ei, eu tou zoando. Não bebam!)_

_Miaudito – Olha quem fala..._

_**Aequalem**_

Não que não gostasse de seus discípulos. Ele os adorava.

Mas será que Shikamaru não poderia ser um pouquinho mais esforçado? E Chouji, mais inteligente? E se a Ino se controlasse mais?

Mas não. Eles continuariam, cada um com o seu jeito.

Mas, quando o encontrava, Asuma percebia: queria que eles se parecessem com Neji, seu amor secreto.

Então, quando finalmente pôde tocá-lo, percebeu que era impossível igualar-se a ele. Os lábios e os gemidos jamais seriam os mesmos.

Não. O problema não era esse.

Ninguém seria igual ao Neji, porque a ninguém Asuma amaria como amava o gênio Hyuuga.

-x-x-x-

_Isso, me esculachem. Eu sei que ficou horrível. Uma droga. Aliás, eu vou querer reviews mesmo assim._

_Minha imaginação me abandonou, eu acho._


	28. Netsu

_Naruto não me pertence, nem o Kakashi, nem o Gaara..._

_Yaoi, já sabem!_

_**Netsu**_

Àquele corpo magro e inocente fugia rápido, rápido o calor. Kakashi o apertava mais e mais nos braços, na tentativa de aquecê-lo.

Parecia-lhe incrível que, àquele menino, em que o amor estava ali, escrito na testa, presente em cada poro, tivessem-lhe de ensinar a amar.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo vermelho, beijando com carinho o rosto pálido.

-Não vou te deixar morrer, Gaara.

Os olhos verdes mal se abriram, mas ali já havia um tênue brilho de vida.

-Kakashi...?

-Shh... Estou aqui... mas não te esforces.

Gaara não pôde mais falar. Queria tanto dizer que o amava, antes que algo lhes acontecesse!

Mas não voltou a ver Kakashi, depois que fechou os olhos.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-

_Netsu = calor, em japonês. Agradecimentos à Fêeh, que achou a palavra pra mim. E a kami-no-shika t, que lhe disse. Valeus, meninas!_

_Reviews?_


End file.
